


Come to Save You

by footprintsonthemoon



Series: barry allen: the adorable teenage speedster [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry just can't catch a break, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, handwavey adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsonthemoon/pseuds/footprintsonthemoon
Summary: Barry Allen-Wayne can't seem to catch a break, but his adoptive father will always find him.





	Come to Save You

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have figured out by now, I can't seem to leave Barry alone. Don't worry though, I have some fluffy installments planned for later on. For now, enjoy as I drag everyone's favorite speedster through the mud again.

Things moved by very fast for Barry Allen once he agreed for Bruce Wayne to adopt him. (Which, in its self was something he was still processing. _Batman_ was adopting him.) They had him stay on the Watchtower until they got enough evidence to have Mark arrested. That wasn’t a very long time, considering they had a reporter and Batman on the case. He and Hal watched crappy action movies and called out all their inconsistencies. Once they had all the evidence and Bruce left it as an anonymous tip at the CCPD, they reluctantly let him go back to Mark’s house so he would be there when the police showed up (of course, they put a microscopic camera in his shirt so they could see if Mark tried to do anything and a panic button that would send out his location when pressed).

He was at Mark’s house for twenty minutes before the cops busted through the door. It didn’t help that Mark was drunk when they did and he tried to resist arrest. A cop took one look at the bruise in the shape of a hand on Barry’s jaw and put the handcuffs on Mark a little tighter. He rode to CCPD in a cop car and gave his statement there and let them take pictures of all his injuries. (Luckily, J’onn was able to wipe Mark’s memory of him being a metahuman).

As he was sitting in a chair by a cop’s desk, just like he said he would, Bruce Wayne came bursting in the station.

“Barry,” He said once his spotted him, coming over and wrapping him in a hug. “I heard about what happened, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Bruce.” He said, kind of taken aback by “Brucie Wayne.” (At least that’s what the tabloids called him… not that Barry read those, or anything.)

He pulled back from the hug and pretended to look over him worriedly.

“Um, hello,” A middle-aged lady said, giving a small wave. “Are you Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes, I am,” He gave her a winning smile. “And you are?”

“Jane Macintyre, Barry’s social worker,” She shook Bruce’s hand. “How do you know Barry here?”

“I was good friends with Barry’s dad. Someone told me about his tragic situation and I came down here to see him.”

“Is this true Barry?” Jane asked him, a soft smile on her face.

“Yeah,” He nodded, lying. “I’ve known Bruce since I was a kid.”

“I actually came here to see about adopting Barry.” Bruce threw out there, almost randomly.

Jane gave Bruce a long, almost incredulous, look.

“Are you sure about that? Adoption is a rather… permanent option.”

“Yes. Barry here is family.” Bruce said, drawing up to his full height.

“O-okay. Is this what you would like Barry?” She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes,” He said rather quietly. “I’d rather live with Bruce than in a home.”

“Well, okay then,” She tugged down on her jacket. “The paperwork could take a while-“

Bruce cut her off. “If you let me take Barry back to my hotel here tonight and to my home in Gotham in the morning, and if you can have the paperwork on my desk by five thirty tomorrow evening, there will be very generous checks made towards Central City’s orphanages.”

Jane looked shocked and it took her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

“Um, well, I’m sure that arrangement can be made.” She said.

“Good. If we are all done here, I would like to Barry with me now.”

“Uh, yes, I believe we are. I’m sure we’ll be talking on the phone Mr. Wayne.”

“I’m sure we will Ms. Macintyre. Let’s go Barry.”

So, Barry stood up and waved goodbye to Jane. Bruce put a hand on shoulder and led him out of the station.

“Thank you, Bruce.” Barry said once they got in the car.

“You don’t need to thank me Barry.” Bruce said, giving him a small smile (some part of Barry was freaking out that _Batman_ was _smiling_ at him).

So, Barry stayed at a hotel with Bruce overnight and in the morning, they drove to Gotham City.

As they were pulling into Gotham, Barry asked “What about all of my things? My clothes?”

“I ordered all new clothes in your size, they’re at the Manor. We can get more later, if you would like. I also got you all the necessities, toiletries and such. A new phone and laptop, as well.” Bruce explained as they turned on the road the Manor was on.

“Oh, wow. Thank you.”

“Barry, I told you, you don’t have to say thank you for anything. I want to do this for you, okay?”

“Okay.” Barry answered, looking out the window.

His gaze fell upon the Manor as they pulled up and his jaw dropped.

“Your house is really big.” Barry gaped as the car pulled into the garage.

“It’s your house now too Barry,” Bruce said as he got out of the car. “Now come inside, I want you to meet Alfred.”

“Alfred?” He questioned as he stepped inside the really huge mansion.

“Technically, he’s my butler but he’s more like family.” Bruce led him through the house (and wow, this house was _huge_ , it’s bigger than any house he’d ever even _seen_ ).

“Is it just you and Alfred that live here?” Barry asked, eyes jumping from one expensive thing to the next.

“And now you.” Bruce said as he pushed open the door.

The doors opened to reveal the kitchen. Barry saw an older man in there arranging something on a plate.

“Alfred.” Bruce spoke up.

The man, Alfred, turned around and gave Bruce a nod.

“I hope your trip was well?” He asked.

“It was.” Bruce said, beginning to loosen his tie a little.

“And you must be young Master Bartholomew.” He said to Barry.

Barry must have a pretty confused look on face because Bruce let out a short laugh.

“He’s an old English butler, don’t bother trying to get him to change his ways.”

“Okay,” Barry said slowly. “It’s nice to meet you Alfred.”

“Likewise, Master Bartholomew,” Alfred reached for the plate behind him. “Would you like some cookies?”

“Oh, um, yes please.” He took some off the plate.

“If you never need anything, I am always available.” Alfred said, “Now, Master Bruce, why don’t you show him to his new room? I hope he will find it to his tastes.”  

“Good idea Alfred. Let me show you to your room Barry.”

Barry couldn’t really respond, given the fact that his mouth was stuffed to the brim with the most delicious cookies he had ever had, so he just nodded and followed Bruce out of the kitchen.

Bruce started to talk as they walked, “Alfred’s over the moon about you living with us now. He’s going to enjoy the challenge of cooking for a speedster.”

“If his cooking is anything like his cookies, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Alfred is the best,” Bruce said, coming to a stop. “And this is your room.”

He swung open the door to reveal the biggest bedroom Barry had ever been in. It had a _king-sized_ bed and a desk and a nightstand and a walk-in closet and a _connected bathroom_. He was feeling only a little overwhelmed.

“I know you said I didn’t have to say thank you for anything,” Barry began, still in shock a little. “But this is more than anyone has done for me in a long time. So, thank you.”

Bruce smiled and ruffled his hair a little, causing Barry to give a squeak (a very manly squeak, mind you) of protest and duck away from him.

“You deserve it Barry. After everything you’ve been through and all you do for people, you deserve it.”

Barry looked around his new room and then up at Bruce and thought, _maybe I could get used to this_.

***

Barry’s next few days went by really slow and really fast at the same time. When he was at the Manor (when he was at _home_ ), he explored around. He talked to Alfred (who was easy to talk to once you got past all the fancy honorifics and he was one of the only people he had seen sass Bruce and get away with it) and Bruce, when he was home. Sometimes, he and Bruce, Alfred maybe, would go out, sometimes to eat and sometimes to go shopping. But when they did go out, there was paparazzi _everywhere_. Bruce said it was just all the buzz surrounding the adoption and that it would die down soon enough. Still, Barry didn’t like all of it, it made him uncomfortable. It must have shown through because when they would get swarmed Bruce would put an arm around his shoulders and steer him towards wherever they were going. Most of the time Barry was at home with Alfred when Bruce was at work or patrolling. (Bruce still wasn’t letting him patrol just yet, not in Gotham or Central. He said something about getting adjusted to his new environment. He got to see the Batcave however, and that was _freaking awesome_.)

“Alfred I’m bored.” Barry complained, sitting in one of the various living rooms while Alfred dusted.

“Would you like to help me clean? It would most surely help stave off your boredom.” He said, picking up a picture frame off the mantle and dusting underneath it.

“I think I’m good there Alfie.” He said, flipping upside-down in his chair.

“Hey, new idea,” Barry piped up again. “How about I go into the city?”

“I’m not sure that is the wisest idea Master Bartholomew,” Alfred commented. “Gotham is not among the safest of cities.”

“I know, but I’m The Flash, I can protect myself. I doubt I’ll be recognized without Bruce with me and besides, I’ve been through worse than Gotham.”

“I quite well know that, but even if I allowed you to go, I am not sure Master Bruce would.”

“What if I got Bruce’s permission, then could I go?” He asked.

“With Master Bruce’s permission, then yes, you could.”

“Sweet! I’m going to text him then.” Barry said, jumping up.

“Okay Master Bartholomew. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Okay Alfie.” He said before going into his room where his phone was.

_Can I go into Gotham? Alfie already said yes if you do._ He texted Bruce. The reply was almost immediate (Barry was coming to the conclusion that Bruce was always keeping an eye on him. Alfred was too, he thought, but he was subtler with it.)

_Stick to the main streets. Don’t go into any alleyway and be safe._ Barry ran out of his room and to Alfred.

“Bruce said I can go. See ya later Alfie!” Barry told him, already heading towards the door.

“Have fun, but please be home by dinner time.”

“Alright, I’ll be back, promise!” He said as he walked out the door.

He flashed to an alleyway (he knew he told Bruce no alleyways but he was in it for like .2 seconds and it’s not like he could have flashed into the middle of the sidewalk) and walked onto the sidewalk. He walked around some, going into different stores and just enjoying being out of the Manor. Bruce gave him a card to buy something if he ever wanted it, but he didn’t feel comfortable using it very often just yet.

He was in Big Belly Burger when it happened. He was eating in a booth (speedster metabolism) when someone threw a canister through the window and smoke started spilling out of it. People started screaming and running out of the restaurant, and when Barry ran to follow them, someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back.

“Now, you don’t want to leave Uncle J hanging when I came all this way just for you, do you?”

He looked up to see a white face and red lips curled in a smile.

“Get him Harley.” He barked.

Barry felt pain blossom in the back of his head, then nothing.

***

When Barry woke up, it was to the sound of the Joker’s maniacal laugh. He noticed he was restrained, his ankles and hands chained up and he was on the floor of some grimy building. He couldn’t vibrate through the chains and escape because he had been kidnapped as Barry, not The Flash.

“Oh Harles,” The familiar voice sang. “Look who’s awake.”

The Joker was in his line of vision (which was admittedly a little blurry) and coming closer.

“Ooh, the boy’s awake!” Harley Quinn appeared too, clapping her hands together at the sight of him. “Oh, he’s just so cute!”

“What?” Barry’s speech was a little slurred.

“You don’t look like much, for the first Wayne kid,” Joker commented, grabbing his face and examining it. “But you’ll get us a lot of money out of him, a couple million at least.”

“Ya sure we can’t keep him Mistah J?” Harley asked, stepping closer. “I’ve always wanted one of my own and he’s down right adorable.”

“Not this one Harley but maybe someday. Wayne’s gonna have more kids eventually.” Joker released his face.

“You people are crazy.” Barry told them, starting to get a little angry.

Did they really kidnap him just for money? And he thought Joker was above that, but he guessed it was the shiny allure of the Wayne name (even though, technically, he was Barry Allen-Wayne).

Harley’s face scrunched up in anger and she brought her mallet down on his chest, _hard_. All the breath was knocked out him and he was let gasping in pain.

“Don’t ya talk to Mistah J like that!” She yelled.

“Until Wayne pays the ransom, you’re stuck here boy,” Joker told him, leaning in close. “You don’t want to make your stay any less pleasant than it has to be.”

“Too late for that.” He wheezed out.

 “You’re making me mad kid. And you don’t want to make me mad. I don’t want to have to get my crowbar.” Joker warned him.

“What a shame,” Barry forced out. “And here I thought we were going to be friends.”

A sneer painted itself on Joker’s face and he slapped Barry.

“Harles, dear,” He said, voice sinister. “Go get my crowbar.”

A little while later, Barry was beginning to regret sassing Joker. He kept bringing the crowbar down on him, again and again and again. Barry tried to hold in his screams, he didn’t want to give Joker any satisfaction. Eventually though it just became too much and he screamed as the crowbar came down on his stomach.

“That’s what I was looking for.” Joker sneered, stopping for just a moment.

Barry’s chest and torso were screaming in pain and he was pretty sure he had gotten hit in the head once. His mind was a bit foggy but one thing was clear: he wanted Bruce, he wanted his comforting presence. He wanted to talk with Alfred while he cleaned. He wanted to be at the Manor. He wanted to be at _home_.

“Bruce.” Barry breathed out in his haze.

“Oh, daddy hasn’t paid the ransom yet. That just means you get to spend some more quality time with good ole Uncle J,” He cackled, twirling his crowbar. “Maybe I should let my dear Harley over here have a turn.”

“Would ya let me Mistah J?” Harley asked, delight twinkling in her eyes as she stepped closer.

Before Joker could answer her, the skylight on the ceiling shattered and a person fell through, landing on the floor. Barry felt himself relax at the sight of Batman.

“Batsy, how nice of you to join us.” Joker grinned, spreading his arms out wide.

Bruce didn’t dignify him with a response, instead just punching him in the face. Barry didn’t really pay much attention to the fight, given that he was drifting in and out of consciousness. The next thing he knew Bruce was getting the chains off of him.

“Bruce.” Barry whispered, speech slurred, as he got the last of the chains off of him.

“I’m here Barry.” Bruce said as he lifted him off the ground.

Barry’s eyes closed knowing he was safe.

***

Bruce sat next to the bed Barry was currently laying on, asleep in Leslie’s clinic. She was the only one he could trust to care for Barry, given that he was a meta. His injuries were nothing she couldn’t handle, a concussion, a few broken ribs, and some really bad bruising. Given his accelerated healing, he would be fully healed within the next two days. But back in the old warehouse, it had seemed bad. Bruce still hadn’t been able to completely shake the feeling of anxiety that had had been present ever since he got the call from Commissioner Gordon. The only thing that could really help it (if he wasn’t ignoring it), was being here, being able to assure himself that Barry’s chest was rising and falling. Alfred said it was just parental worry. Bruce hadn’t told him he was right.

“Master Bartholomew will make a full recovery, as you know Master Bruce.” Alfred began as he slipped in the door.

“Yes, I know Alfred.” Bruce said, his eyes never leaving the small frame of the fifteen-year-old boy.

“Then why are you still, for lack of a better term, brooding?”

Bruce sighed and let his head fall down so he was staring at Barry’s hand, which currently had an IV running in it.

“Everything bad that’s happened to him, anything major, was as Barry, not The Flash. I can’t but think that by giving the Wayne name, it has made it worse.” Bruce admitted, his voice low.

“Master Bruce, that is the most absorbed thing you have ever said, and that is factoring in the first time you told me you were going to fight crime dressed as a bat. You gave this boy a home. You gave him somewhere he can be safe and get the attention and love he deserves. You saved him from that hell he had to call home before. And, given time, you have given him a _father_. You, as do I, know well that is the best thing you could have done for that boy.”

Bruce didn’t respond, instead he just sat there and soaked in Alfred’s words.

“Now, if we are done with that foolish train of thought, I am sure Master Bartholomew will be waking up soon. In the meantime, I am going to go speak with Miss Thompkins.” Alfred dismissed himself.

He heard the door shut behind him as Alfred left. He stayed at Barry’s bedside, not willing to leave until he woke up. He didn’t know long he sat there after that, it could have been fifteen minutes or three hours. He just sat there, back to watching the boy breathe again.

Bruce’s bedside vigil was broken when Barry had a sharp intake of air and his eyes flew open. Bruce was up in an instant, grabbing the boy’s hands to stop them from pulling out his tubing and his wires.

“Barry, you’re okay, we’re at a friend’s clinic. You’re safe.” Bruce told him.

“Bruce?” Barry croaked out, his thrashing stopping at the sound of his voice. “No Joker?”

“No, you’re with me. You’re safe.” He reassured him, letting go of his hands.

“I knew you were comin’ to get me.” He said, his voice practically a whisper.

“You did?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Yep, you’re Batman. Batman always comes and beats the Joker.” Barry reasoned.

“I’ll always come to save you.” Bruce said, brushing Barry’s hair back off his forehead.

Barry gave him a lopsided grin, “Thank you.”

Bruce didn’t scold him for saying it this time, instead he gave a smile back and clasped his hand in his own.  

 


End file.
